Everything's Ok
by SueAdams
Summary: When George and Luna's relationship ends, she analyzes everyday they spent together trying to find out how it happened. Will she be able to work things out with George, or will she let Angelina win? Please review, its how I know people are still reading.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I'm not rich, so obviously I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns him, although I wish I did.

Chapter One

It was a beautiful day. The snow was falling as carolers sang Christmas songs on the sidewalk. Garland hung along the narrow streets of Diagon Alley and decorated trees could be seen through the windows. Luna laughed as she skipped past a group of children having a snowball fight. Parts of Diagon Alley were still ruined from the war, and outside the deserted ruins of the buildings were lit candles and memorials for the lost.

Luna smiled and entered the Leaky Caldron. It had been two months since she had last seen George. When he had lost Fred, he had slipped into a deep depression and threw himself into his business. He rarely was seen doing anything besides working. When the local shops around him began to rebuild and start re-opening, he had led the organization of a 'Grand Reopening'.

Having the stress of planning a 'Grand Reopening' and running a business by himself had been too hard on George. After two weeks, he had hired Luna to help manage Weasley Wizards Wheezes. After the reopening, with Luna practically running the business, there was nothing left for George to really do.

Inventing new products had always been Fred's strong suit, not George. Every time he sat down in an attempt at a new product, he would stare at the burns and black fog left on the walls from Fred's experiments.

Luna had found him in his flat upstairs one night sobbing while painting the walls a dark blue covering the burn marks. It was then that he began to grieve. Without saying anything to each other, Luna set down the legal documents, and grabbed a paint brush. Slowly, they started to paint the flat, their tears of loss and pain soaking the floor.

George had opened Fred's room and reached for Luna's hand. Together they boxed up Fred's clothes that George didn't want for the homeless. The personal possessions that George didn't have a strong emotional attachment with were shrunk and sent to the Burrow. Everything that held a memory was placed onto a shelf in the main room with loving care by Luna.

George and Luna had shrunk the bed and took it to the Burrow. There they held a bonfire in honor of Fred. After that it seemed as if a tension in George had been broken. He suddenly laughed more, joked around with friends, and smiled without being prodded.

Then he had kissed her. One kiss lead into another, and suddenly they were inseparable. Together they had begun to invent new jokes. The shop boomed and flourished, everyone needing to laugh after the war.

Out of nowhere George had asked her if they could take a break. He offered her pay until she found a new job, and explained that he just needed time to sort out a new turn of events in his life. He wanted to sort it out without her, to be sure that he could function alone.

Luna had accepted gracefully. She told him she loved him and that she would be waiting for him when he was ready. It was the first time she had told him she loved him. His eyes had filled with tears, as he held her hands and he cried. Then he kissed her and left without responding.

Now, after two months of waiting, she was ready to see him. Her heart filled with joy as she saw him waiting for her at the bar. With a huge grin on her face, she waved and approached him.

"George! I've missed you. How are you?" Luna asked while hugging him.

George remained seated in the bar stool, one hand tightly clutching a mug of butterbeer and the other patting Luna's back awkwardly. She pulled back, her smiling dimming a little.

"Hey Luna. I've missed you too," he said.

Luna sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. His face was pale and his mouth was set in a frown.

"George, why do I get the feeling that something is bothering you?" Luna brushed a stray hair from his forehead.

George's eyes misted as he looked away from her. Lifting his butterbeer, he pulled his hand from underneath hers and took a big gulp.

"Luna, we need to talk about our relationship," George stared into his beer.

Luna felt her heart breaking. When he had asked her to take a break, her feelings had been hurt, but now they were devastated. Nothing good would come from this conversation, and she regretted getting her hopes up.

Everything had been going so well with them. George had even been hinting that he wanted her to move in with him. They had spent so much time together, shared so many memories, and accomplished so much. She had given him a piece of her soul to hold, and now he would crush it.

Suddenly, she felt like a student back at Hogwarts. She heard the taunts anew in her head. 'Loony Lovegood! Loony Luna!' Luna cringed. Surely George wasn't breaking up with her because of what other people thought. Hopefully her antics and beliefs had not caused this change in him.

"Luna, please don't make this harder than it is." George was staring at her, his face a mask of anguish.

Luna realized that she was crying. She looked around the Leaky Caldron at the people staring at her. It was embarrassing enough to be in public while he broke up with her, but the people staring did her in. She angrily wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to make it as easy as I did the last time. Obviously that didn't work out too well in my favor." She scooted over in her chair away from him, putting her back to the crowd. She waved down the bartender, "Can I get a shot of fire whiskey please?"

"Luna, we can't be together," George started.

"George, until I get that fire whiskey, don't speak."

As soon as the whiskey was in front of her, Luna shot it back. Waving her hand as she coughed, she signaled for another shot. After taking the second shot, she faced George again.

"Let's hear it then. Tell me why you're going to end something so beautiful," tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I want to be with someone else. I'm sorry," George wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Someone else? What, is she better looking? Is she not as weird as me? Or did you just need me to get over Fred?" Luna flicked her wand down her sleeve and held it tightly in her hand.

"No. I really care about you Luna. Honestly, I wouldn't be where I am today in my life without you. You have helped me so much," George paused and looked into her eyes, "but I'm moving on."

Luna took a deep breath, her heart tightening beyond the point of pain. Anger began to fill her soul, an intense anger filled with self loathing and pity. She began to squeeze her wand tighter.

"George, darling. I thought you were through with…_her_. We talked about this…" Angelina Johnson gave Luna a disdainful look, rubbing her large pregnant belly absentmindedly.

Luna stared at her belly in shock, her hand possessively resting on George's shoulder, and then she felt her furry snap.

She whipped her wand out and pointed it under Georges chin. Pressing it into his neck, she felt him swallow. Angelina let out a shriek and began to dig in her large purse, most likely for her wand.

"Do not ever speak to me again," Luna pressed her wand harder into his throat as a tear rolled down George's cheek.

Quickly, she turned to leave the Leaky Caldron. The hairs on her neck stood on end and her nerves were shouting at her. She whipped around in time to see the curse Angelina shot towards her. She quickly deflected it before taking Angelina's wand from her.

"You're lucky you're pregnant," Luna said. She threw Angelina's wand on the floor and stormed out.

A/N- This is NOT going to be a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I'm not famous so clearly, I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling just lets me play with her characters from time to time.

* * *

Chapter Two

The streets were filling up quickly in Diagon Alley. The carolers were still singing joyful Christmas tunes, harmonizing together beautifully. The children still played in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other and at shoppers leaving stores. The world had continued living, even though Luna felt that her world had ended.

Luna apparated back to her apartment, her stomach in turmoil over the turn of events. George didn't love her and he wanted to be with Angelina. Angelina who so pregnant. Luna took a deep gasp of air and made sure all of her doors were locked and warded shut.

After making sure no one could enter her sanctuary, Luna laid down on her bed. The pain welded up in her throat as she lay down onto her pillow. Clutching the covers to her chest, she sobbed remembering how it all had begun and ended.

Helping to rebuild Hogwarts had been extremely difficult. Luna smiled as she sat by the lake enjoying a sandwich with Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. They were reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts.

Luna's couldn't remember the last time they had all been together and so lighthearted. Everything for the last year had been very taxing on everyone, and it seemed as if they were getting a second shot at being young and carefree.

"I love having friends," Luna said quietly. She reached out and touched Ginny's leg. "I thought I might always be called Looney Luna."

"Just because we are your friends, doesn't mean you aren't insane," Ron said through a mouth full of sandwich.

"I know Ron. However, you must be just as insane as me to be my friend," Luna told him. As Hermione scolded Ron, everyone got a good laugh.

"I've accepted a job, as the herbology teacher," Neville said as they calmed down.

"Oh Neville! Good for you!" Hermione gushed.

"Old McGonagall has been after Hermione all day," Ron revealed. Hermione elbowed him and blushed.

"I just…I've got to help our world change. I can't be satisfied until I change the beliefs that got us in this mess in the first place. No one wizard or witch is more important than any magical being," Hermione took a breath. "I'm going to work for Kingsley in the Ministry. After I finish my N.E.W.T.S. I'll be hired."

Ron groaned and they all laughed with him. Hermione proceeded to tell them all about their responsibility to complete school for the wizarding world. She lectured for thirty minutes before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

"Hermione is right; we have to show that education is important. I'll apply for the program as well," Luna replied.

Ron groaned and elbowed Harry, "Great! Now she'll never let us off."

"I never will. It is _especially _important for us three to finish. Children look up to us Ron, regardless if we want them to or not," Hermione began again.

"She's been on all of us for three days now. She even went over to George's to try and convince him," Ron's voice pinched at the end of his sentence and his face went ashen. "Poor George. He's not left the shop or his flat since Fred."

"Is he ok?" Neville asked.

Everyone remembered George's screams at the end of the battle, his anguish at losing his twin, his best friend. Instead of clinging to his family, he had pulled away and thrown himself into his work. He had ignored the owl requesting his help rebuilding Hogwarts.

"I don't know," Ginny admitted. Her eyes filled with tears and she held onto Harry's hand tightly. "We really worry about him. Mom above all. She feels like she's lost both of the twins."

Luna made a mental note to check on George as soon as she left. Since the body of her father had been found, it had been extremely difficult for her. She buried him next to her mother quietly. His body had been torn to shreds, claw marks ripping his face into a mask of horror. Recognizing her father from his remains had been hard. Realizing he had suffered an excruciating death had been unbearable.

With a mental note to keep that door closed, she tuned back into her friends conversation about being good role models for future generations to look up to. She knew that they were going to change the wizarding world forever, all of them together working towards tomorrow.

* * *

At the door of Weasley Wizards Wheezes, Luna was having doubts of this being a good idea. She could see George from the door, working a register at the back of the store. His face was set into hard lines, aged within the matter of a few weeks. He didn't look like the proud owner of a successful joke shop.

On the door was a poster announcing a 'Grand Reopening' of Diagon Alley, hosted by Weasley Wizards Wheezes. They were going to have free products from Weasley Wizards Wheezes, food from the Leaky Caldron, baked treats from CJ's Treats, and guest speaker Harry Potter along with much more.

Luna smiled and opened the door. The shop was bustling with customers, everyone laughing over some joke or another. It was hard to believe a war had just been fought. The customers in line seemed to be getting a bit antsy, as the line was so long. Approaching the register, Luna maneuvered her way to the front of the line. Loud shouts of indignation could be heard behind her, although she wasn't bothered.

"Hello George, how are you?" Luna asked serenely.

"Luna, now isn't a good time. You can't just cut in line…" George said in exhaustion.

"Actually, I'm here to help. I'm fairly certain I can work a register George, do you need some help?" Luna offered.

George seemed to consider her for a moment, then the register that had been Fred's. He nodded and opened the counter for her to slip through. Luna watched him ring up customers for five minutes before moving over to the other machine. It was a fairly simple. She read the price charmed on the item, rang it in, and took payment. Most people didn't even want it bagged. After working for a couple hours, the store began to slow down. With no customers in line, George moved over to Luna to speak.

"So, did my family send you?" George asked. He didn't seem angry, just exhausted.

"No, though they did mention you the other day. I came to check on you myself," Luna smiled at him. "How are you doing?"

"Everything's ok, how are you?" George looked away from her, his arms folding across his chest. He stared out into his shop, a frown creasing his forehead.

"I'm looking for a job actually. Do you need any full time help?" Luna watched him carefully. His shoulders tensed and he swallowed a few times.

"I guess I could. I'm hosting an event to kick off a new reign in Diagon Alley. Hopefully it will boost the sales in the area for new businesses. It would be nice to look out the window and not see that anymore," He said as he nodded his head at the ruins of a building in front of his.

"It was a tough war George. Some people aren't ready to forget and rebuild, they might still be grieving," Luna explained in a sympathetic voice.

"Yeah, well. Jobs yours," George said before making his way up the stairs.

Luna supposed that was where his flat was. She reached in her pocket and placed corks on top of each register. Then, opening them, she placed a cork in the drawer as well. Satisfied with that, she moved to the door to reinforce theft spells. Once that task was complete, she headed back to the register, waiting for customers to make selections.

It was a pretty simple job. Soon, her mind was wandering on the spells she could test in his shop fighting pesky magical creatures. Then her mind wandered further, to the man that was hiding up the stairs.

When night fell, Luna headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Within a few minutes, George answered the door. His hair was messy as if he had been running his hands through it, his button up shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned to his to his chest, and he was barefooted. She noticed his ear now that he had moved his hair out of the way.

"What time do you close? I don't particularly know how to close a shop either. Will you be coming down to show me?" Luna asked him.

"I'm sorry. I've been making calls all day to local business and previous owners. I've been arranging…well never mind. It doesn't matter. Yeah, I'll just throw some slippers on and I'll be right down," George began to close the door, but Luna shoved her foot in.

"Here," She said holding her hand out towards him.

George put his hand under hers, taking the offered gift. Luna was smiling encouragingly so he held it up for inspection. It was a cork on the end of a string. Luna could see the indecision in his eyes.

"Thanks," George said.

"It's a necklace to help you with the stress. Keeps the nargles away. See you down stairs!" Luna headed down the stairs, hopping onto every other one.

George made an appearance after fifteen minutes and locked the door. He had deep blue slippers on now, but other than that his appearance had not changed. Whipping his wand around, he closed all of the blinds on the windows and walked back to the register.

"Right, so to get started this is what you do…"

* * *

The next morning Luna practically skipped to work. At seven am she had been instructed on how to open the store. Taking her key from her pocket, she unlocked the door. Casting the spells to keep the alarms from going off, she made her way to the register. Taking out the deposit they had made last night, she locked back up and went to deliver it to Gringotts.

Surprisingly, they had one of George's posters on their door as well. After completing her first task, she went over to CJ's Bakery and bought breakfast for her and George. Then, with full hands, she unlocked Weasley Wizards Wheezes.

Excitement had always made her joyous, and she was glad to feel so happy again. Luna was by all means able to live without having to work, the Quibbler had been popular, but a sense of purpose was exhilarating.

After setting breakfast down, she charmed the tea pot she had brought to brew a cup of tea. Waving her wand around, she opened the blinds, and turned on the lights. Moving to the windows, she began a charm to keep heliopaths from entering. She continued down her list of charms she had thought of last night, until she was interrupted.

"Bloody hell Luna, its five thirty in the morning. What are you doing?" George asked. He was dressed in striped pajamas, his wand held tightly in his hand. Luna thought he looked quite dashing.

"I'm warding off pesky creatures," She looked him up and down. "Do you care for any breakfast? I picked you some up."

George looked at her incredulously. He rubbed his eyes a few times, pausing to look at her strangely each time. After the third time, Luna moved to open the breakfast she bought.

"I've got hot buttered rolls, roasted cinnamon wheels covered in icing, and two fresh fruit bowls. I brought my tea pot from home and I'm brewing us some tea right now," Luna looked at his mystified face. "Are you hungry?"

Instead of answering, he stomped back up the stairs muttering the entire way. Luna frowned as she put a heat charm on the food, and wrapped it back up. Clearly, he wasn't a morning person. Looking down at the dirty floors, she shook her head. Pulling the broom and mop out, she charmed them to work as she sat down for a cup of morning tea. Luna leaned over and turned the radio on and leaned back enjoying her first morning at her new job.

An hour later, George came down the stairs looking thoroughly harassed. He glared at her before helping himself to a cup of tea.

"Good morning boss man," she chirped. Her reply came as a grunt and a loud slurping noise.

Luna unwrapped breakfast carefully and put it on separate paper plates. George frowned at her over the rim of the tea cup. After refilling it he asked, "Luna, you didn't wait on me did you?"

"Of course! This is a celebration breakfast!" Luna pushed his plate towards him, and together they began to eat.

At eight they had their first customers. It was a very busy day after that, and Luna was exhausted by closing time.

* * *

"Luna, are you home?" Ginny pounded on the door. "Open up!"

Luna rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to face the world. Until her heart didn't feel like it was wrecked, she wasn't going to leave.

"LUNA! I will break down this door! Open it up!" Ginny hammered on the door. "Come on, you're my best friend. Open the bloody door!"

"Ginny, what if she isn't even home. Come on. You know Luna. She would open the door for you if she was home. Don't worry, she's probably out hunting down wrackspurt-whatevers or something," Harry's voice drifted through the door.

Luna listened as their feet creaked down the stairs that lead to her apartment. She wasn't ready to face anyone and tell them what happened. Never had a man been dearer to her then George. They had bared souls to each other and now, now he was with someone else.

Rolling over again, she closed her eyes to remember.

* * *

A/n- Please review if you are reading. I do not want to continue this story if no one is enjoying it. Thanks.


End file.
